my24fandomcom-20200213-history
The Wedding Dress
Synopsis Ethan ([[Gabriel Wu]]) is the spoiled her of Dela Vega Company, he is smart and cunning that makes his father Gerald ([[Jeremy Salas]]) very proud of him and insist that he is indeed ready to become the next CEO of Dela Vega Company, to which Edward ([[Levy Lazaro]]) dismay, because to him he is the supposed heir of Dela Vega Company, due to this competition causes the rift to both brothers, but becoming an heir is not as easy as they think it would be because their father had set up a task that both needed to work hard on. First task is to be always 1st place in school especially in college and needed to graduate as a summa cum laude. The second task is to find the perfect bride and inherit the family's most treasured wedding dress that is passed on by generation to generation. Ethan thought that he is doing his first task really well since he always placed first in every exam, until Bea ([[Hannah Kahoko]]) a woman from the province came into the picture and stole his crown as 1st place and the real battle begins on. Cast *'''[[Gabriel Wu]] as Ethan Dela Vega''' - the spoiled heir of Dela Vega Company. He is smart yet cunning that sometimes makes other people angry at him. Due to his competition with his younger brother Edward, he grew up being lonely and his main focused is his task as an heir, though all of that changes when he met Bea a person who grew up in a complete whole different world than him. It is also shown that he is well loved by both his sister and father, that most of the time causes jealousy to his brother Edward. **[[Erick Torres]] as Teen Ethan *'''[[Hannah Kahoko]] as Beatrice "Bea" Macasulong''' - daughter of a farmer and a teacher. Growing up in a farm in Old Scott Province, she basically know everything about farming and even tend to have her own little garden when she was young. She is kind and a very positive thinking woman, she is also hard working trying to do everything to help her parents and finish her school to become a doctor. *'''[[Levy Lazaro]] as Edward Dela Vega''' - Ethan and Nikki's brother. He is very competitive to Ethan especially to the topic of becoming an heir to Dela Vega Company, though he is smart just like Ethan, he lacks the trust of other people in which his only weakness when it comes to his and Ethan's competition. **[[Felix Le]] as Young Edward *'''[[Nicole Anderson]] as Chloe Alvarez''' - daughter of a well known prosecutor and Ethan's childhood sweetheart. She is smart and appears to be very beautiful. Growing up in a wealthy family, she is pretty much very spoiled just like Ethan but acts proper in public in order not to ruin her family's image especially her father is a prosecutor. She doesn't have any dream because her family is the one that is dictating her life and therefore they want her to be a prosecutor as well. When she and Ethan were younger, they promise that when they grow up they will marry each other and she on the other hand keep holding onto that promise. She is the 2nd antagonist of the story. **[[Lavender de Leon]] as Teen Chloe Supporting Cast *'''[[Lilla Ueno]] as Katherine Villalobos''' - daughter of a cafe owner. She lives a middle class life and is Edward's ex-girlfriend. She is average when it comes to intelligence but very smart when it comes to business things. She is suppose to marry Edward but had to break up with Edward after Edward's mother does not approved of her and even threatened her, Edward's mother even put up an accident for her causing her to have a permanent knee injury that prevents her from skating. Her dream is to become a great ice skater someday but all of her dreams were shattered after having a knee injury cause by Edward's mother. *'''[[Irma Hernandez]] as Florencia "Flor" Adlawan''' - mother of Bea, Joel, and Leah. She is kind and hard working just like Bea. Before marrying her husband, she is a former teacher in a private school in Old Scott Province, though she is poor and most students in the school that she is working in is rich, she is well respected by her students. She and her family later on moved to Milli City in order to support Bea and there she became a teacher in a private school. *'''[[Gary Calderon]] as Manolo Macasulong''' - father of Bea, Joel, and Leah. He is kind and hard working. He is suppose to be a wealthy haciendero but after his father got killed and the hacienda that he is suppose to inherit got bought by the Dela Vega, he became poor together with his mother until his mother died. He too quit school and the reason he only finishes high school and did not go to college. He later on moved to Milli City with his family in order to start a new life and support Bea on her college expenses. In Milli City, he became a meat and fish vendor. *'''[[Erick Padilla]] as Joel Macasulong''' - Bea and Leah's brother. He is smart and cunning to those people he thinks he deserves to conned, like the rich people. He, together with his family moved to Milli City in order to support her sister Bea in her college and start a new life. He got enrolled in the prestigious La Bella High School as a scholar. *'''[[Barbie Herrera]] as Nikki Dela Vega''' - younger sister of Ethan. Unlike her brother she does not appear to be a spoiled brat and a princess, she mostly appear as an average person. She is not as smart as her brother, though she is always in the top 10 of class she still haven't been into the top 3, because of this she is often jealous of her elder brother for being too perfect especially if their mother compare her to her brother. She became frenemy (friend and enemy) with Joel after their not-so-good first meeting. *'''[[Belinda Rodriguez]] as Corrine Ramirez''' - mother of Ethan, Edward, and Nikki. She is very strict to her children due to her wanting them to grow up in a high society life. She is the daughter of Leandro, the former CEO of Brillante (a soap company) but after their family business became bankrupt, her parents set her into an arranged marriage with the Dela Vega heir, though she does not love Gerald she has to marry him in order for to keep her high standard life. She is the main antagonist of the story. **[[Sarah Yamamoto]] as Young Corrine *'''[[Jeremy Salas]] as Gerald Dela Vega''' - father of Ethan, Edward, and Nikki. He is very intelligent that even his own son who is very smart as well cannot trick him. He is a loving father to both his children and a loving husband to his wife, though he is very aware that his wife does not love him but still marries her because he love her. **[[Ethan Uena]] as Young Gerald *'''[[Melanie Javier]] as Leah Macasulong''' - Joel and Bea's younger sister. She loves learning and often bug her sister or brother to teach her everything, because she is smart just like her other sibling she went into school very early and often rank 1st in school which makes her family very proud of her. Soundtracks *''Love On'' by ''[[Madeline Fernandez]]'' - ''inserted song'' Information Awards